Didn't you know?
by x Ren-chan x
Summary: "are you and Rima going out?" it's been two years so everything's quiet and peaceful. until a VERY bored idol-sempai blurted out a sudden question that's been on everyone's mind lately ...but his reply was unexpected.


**Author's RANT:**

**Okay! This is my first ever VK ff so please NO FLAMESS!**

**Anyway, all you ShiMa fans out there! I know you're probably thinking (though not all of you) "Omg! ShikiXOC should not exist!" but HA! It does! Because this FANFIC is one!**

**Moreover, I use to be a ShiMa fanatic! But I kinda got bored with the whole thing :S I mean they're so alike so they wouldn't be very romantic**

… **but that's just me :D if you're just going to flame me, then get lost; but if not, please do read and tell what you think.**

**Or if I should continue.**

**At all.**

**Or if I suck.**

**Or if I rule.**

**Or… I don't know. Whatever. Just tell me what you think.**

**Constructive criticism WELCOME!**

…

**Ima HIGH! Yeah!**

**Onto the STORYY!**

**Wait. Disclaimer!**

**I do not own! If anyone's read my other fics you should know what comes next!**

***drum roll***

**I won't put this on every chappie cuz I think it's a pain! Whoooooo!**

**Not very exiting, I know.**

**You were probably expecting something like: "I'm kidding! I'm actually the person who wrote/drew/created VK so I do own it!"**

**But I don't, so… yeah.**

**Anyway, this is taking to long.**

**Onto the STORY! **

…**again.**

**Wait! Again! This is like after the manga so far!**

**Like two years later!**

**I haven't actually read it :S only until chap. 50 something cuz I got bored.**

**Oh, yeah… they decided to go back to cross academy and Kuran's the vamp. King ****J**** yeah! And Zero's the new president of the hunter's association.**

**Toga's also a teacher again.**

**Word count: 2600 summat**

**This chapter may seem crazy but It'll eventually start to get serious.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1: OMG!<strong>

6 nobles-namely Ruka, Kain, Aido, Ichijou, Shiki & Rima- and 2 purebloods (Kaname & Yuuki) sat lounging in the moon dorm's 'living room'.

Ruka sat on the stairs, nearest to where Kain was casually leaning against the wall, the two 'teens' closer than ever before; Rima and Shiki was draped across the sofa, the whole thing occupied just between the two of them, sharing a box of pocky (like usual), the same blank expressions on their adorable faces. Kaname was seated on the windowsill, Yuuki placed comfortably on his lap, both concentrated on the same book held by the male Kuran; Ichijou was on his laptop while Aido stood in the centre of the room, not knowing what to do.

"AHHHH!" the light-blond haired aristocrat screamed in frustration, gaining the other vampire's attention.

"what is it, Aido?" Kaname questioned, visibly annoyed that his 'bonding' time with his beloved sister was disturbed by a very disorientated blond for a (most likely) useless reason.

"I'm sorry Kaname-sama, it's just that…" he trailed off, not knowing how to explain.

"well?" Kaname inquired, sending Aido a glare, encouraging (more like forcing) the petrified boy to continue with the unfinished explanation.

"it's just that… I'm bored. There's nothing to do" he stated, scratching the back of his head awkwardly, flopping on a nearby plush velvet chair, the colour a deep blood-red, and cowering when his respected leader sent him 'the look'.

One that clearly displayed his disinterest and lack of care for the issue at hand.

"it's just you that has nothing to do Hanabusa" Kain, his beloved cousin (who he knew would always back him, and never betray him not), added, further proving that Kaname's annoyance had a point. "everyone else has found something to occupy their time"

"but you're all just staring off into space, or wasting you're time online reading manga!

… except for you, Yuuki-sama, Kaname-sama, cuz reading a book is not a waste of time" he reasoned, pouting childishly, and waving his hands cautiously in front of him at the "Yuuki-sama, Kaname-sama" bit, not wanting to offend them.

"hey! I was thinking!" Ruka.

"reading manga is not a waste of time!" Ichijou.

"yeah it is!" Aido.

"it teaches people lessons, showing people the wonders of life and how to or how to not live life! Reading a book is just the same!" again, Ichijou.

" Manga is just a bunch of drawings people who have no life do to make money in their useless pitiful excuse of a life! Book's can actually teach people!" .Pause.

Continue:

"Again! They have NO LIFE!"

"AT LEAST I DON'T SPEND HALF MY TIME TRYING TO SEDUCE INNOCENT LITTLE GIRLS!" Ichijou retorted, leaving his laptop safely positioned beside his previous spot on the stairs (on the other ones; not the ones Ruka's on), standing up to scream his lungs out at the other blond, his annoyance painfully obvious.

"YEAH? WELL AT LEAST I CAN ACTUALLY SEDUCE INNOCENT LITTLE GIR-" Aido was cut off by the shattering of glass.

"shut up" both Shiki and Kaname demanded at the same time, Kaname standing up after politely asking Yuuki to get off him for a bit, his expression suddenly deadly as soon as he stood up, whereas Shiki was still on the sofa, now sitting up straight, pinching the bridge of his nose, while his eyes were scrunched close in irritation, opening them after a few seconds to send Aido a glare.

A deafening silence.

"I want both of you to be quiet and sit down like good little boys" Kaname ordered after calming himself down (which took at most, 2 seconds. Cool, right?), motioning for Ichijou and Aido (who stood up halfway through the argument) to sit down before walking away with Yuuki to the direction of his room/office.

The 2 blonds sat instantly, no hint of hesitation, but reluctant in continuing what they were previously doing.

…

After a good 30 minutes to make sure that Kaname was gone and there was NO chance of his sudden return, Aido turned to a half asleep Shiki who was back to his normal self, his bored and blank expression returning at full strength.

"Are you and Rima going out?"

Rima (who was chewing on half a pocky while the other half was on it's way into her mouth) froze instantly, dropping the pocky, her arm going limp by her side, as she started choking a millisecond later.

Soon after Shiki was doubling over, laughing his ass off, tears forming at the corner of his shut eyes as he realised what Aido had just said. (cuz you know, when you laugh, your eyes are USUALLY CLOSED)

Ichijou was laughing awkwardly while Kain and Ruka cut of their small conversation, turning their heads to the other four aristocratic vampires, the 'conversation' (yeah right~ it was just Aido looking as puzzled as ever, Shiki now rolling on the floor laughing weird, right? Cuz Shiki's like a robot and everything. _He just doesn't laugh!_ while Rima was dieing) and/or Shiki's laughing seeming to catch the ginger and brunette's (is she considered brunette?) interest.

After grabbing a glass of water from the low (probably hand-crafted oak. *insert wolf-whistle here* posh~) coffee table situated in between all the chairs, Rima sat up, glaring at the blond.

"what?" Aido exclaimed defensively after noticing Rima's heated glare, oblivious to the situations he put himself in. (so are all of you, but who cares? It's 'let's make Aido suffer!' day!~)

"d-du-de" Shiki cut in shakily, still hysterical.

"what did I say?"

After being fully in control of his laughter again, Shiki said the 5 words (well, 2 of them is a single letter but it still counts! Like "I love you" is 2 words and 1 letter but people still say it's "3 words") that all of them (well, not all of them, but you don't know that.

… oh yeah, now you do) never expected:

"dude, I have a fiancée"

"Omg" Ruka mumbled as her jaw dropped.

"holy shit" Kain whispered, eyes wide.

"d-did… Shiki-" Aido sputtered, unable to form a coherent word (forget sentence! He can't even say a word!), pointing at Shiki, unbelieving, looking from person to person, eyes-wide AND jaw dropped.

"DID SHIKI JUST SAY HE HAD A FIANCÉE?"

"not had, HAS" he explained, getting off the floor, his monotonous expression fully recovered, plastered on his unbelievably handsome vampire face.

"B-BUT!" (ohh boy~… Announcement: EVERYBODY! BLONDIE'S BACK TO SPUTTERING! *takes Aido by the back of the collar* off you go back to pre-school)

"what?" Shiki asks in his usual monotone, a hint of exasperation barely noticeable in his voice.

"SHIKI AND FIANCÉE DOES NOT GO IN THE SAME SENTENCE! WHAT IS THE WORLD COMING TOOO? WAIT! IS THE WORLD ACTUALLY GOING TO END? NOOOOOOO~ I STILL HAVEN'T TOLD MY MUM I LOVE HER! I STILL HAVEN'T TOLD MY SISTER THAT I FORGIVE HER FOR SAYING I LOOK FAT IN MY NEW SUIT! I STILL-" again, Aido was cut off by Shiki's Kaname-worthy glare. Almost as bad (scratch that- scary is the right word) as Kaname's bitc- ehem… I mean, DEMON slap.

"I didn't even say it in the same sentence" Shiki.

"but what about Rima? Why are you two so close? I mean, I've been wondering the same thing for years" that was Kain adding his 2 cents. (is that how the saying goes?)

"yeah, me too" Ruka added, a slight smile tugging at her lips at the unexpected but totally welcomed conversation.

"I-is… Ruka smiling?" Aido muttered, his mouth agape. "THAT'S IT! THE WORLD _IS _ENDING! I'M SOOO GOING TO GO HOME, TELL MY MUM I LOVE HER, TELL MY SIS-"

"hey! I do smile!" Ruka remarked, cutting Aido off, scandalised, before folding her arms across her chest and turning away slightly, huffing at Aido's "ignorance of the truth" as she liked to put it in her mumbling.

"back to the topic" Kain started, turning to look at Rima. "why are you so close to Shiki?"

The 3 other vampires (Ichijou, Shiki and Rima) snapped back to attention as they seemed to have zoned out halfway through Aido's rant and his argument with Ruka.

"oh… that's cuz my sister asked me to look after him" she answered offhandedly, waving her hand dismissively like the topic wasn't at all that important.

"why would your sister ask that?

…And which sister are we talking about, by the way?" Ruka asked curiously, her little row(?) with Aido already forgotten, turning to face the only other female in the room since Yuuki had already left with Kaname.

"Ren, because she's Shiki's fiancée" she replied knowingly… almost smugly. If that word exists in Rima's limited vocabulary. (hey, don't look at me like that! I don't mean she's stupid! God! Peoplez, I mean she rarely even speaks! So she doesn't need much words in her dictionary! Sheesh! *just barely manages to stop the nearing Rima fans armed with killing intent…and pitch-forks*)

"besides… I have a boyfriend"

"Ren's- wait. WHAT? You have a _boyfriend_? And you never even bothered to _tell_ me?" she screeched.

"did everyone loose their volume control today? Or is it just 'hey, let's destroy Shiki's eardrums' day?" he mumbled under his breath, frustrated.

"how could you have a fiancée with an attitude like that?" Ruka taunted childishly, completely forgetting about Rima's 'betrayal'. (sheesh! People are soooo immature these days! *get's whacked in the head by older sister*)

"Wait. So Ren's your fiancée?" Kain casually says, ignoring Ruka's previous comment, and the pissed-off leer directed his way.

"yeah"

"since when?" he inquires, for-longing the conversation he instigated, trying to avoid the awkward silence that was surely soon to follow.

"just before we went to the academy" Shiki replied, resisting a yawn.

"ohhhh~" Kain drawled, vaguely interested.

"I'm going to bed" Shiki stated, finally yawning as he stood, walking towards the stairs where Takuma was sitting, the one that leads nearest to his room.

"me too" Rima agreed quietly.

"I guess I'll go too" Ichijou said, shutting his laptop, seemingly desperate to exit the room as soon as possible.

But before the three could make another move, they were frozen in their spot by an angry, as used before, 'screech', by our very own, the one, and the only: Ruka Souen.

"WAIT! STOP! HALT! NO ONE'S GOING ANYWHERE WITHOUT TELLING ME WHO RIMA'S SECRET BOYFRIEND IS!"

Ichijou gulped discreetly, only noticed by Shiki's perceptive eyes.

…guess who the 'secret' boyfriend is?

"Ruka, my boyfriend was NOT secret… you just never asked"

"if it's not secret, then tell me who it is!

… wait, it's not the guy who was hitting on you during Mey-rin's birthday party was it?"

"no! Omg! Where did you get that from! My boyfriend's Takuma!" Rima explained, obviously disgusted by her friend's assumption.

She shivered. Thinking of that perv from the party gave her the creeps.

"Takuma, meet Ruka; Ruka, meet Takuma"

Ichijou gave a half sheepish-half awkward wave.

Unbeknownst to her, Ruka's brain stopped working right after she said that Takuma was her boyfriend.

That's why she hasn't screamed that screamed that she's dying to release, the horrific noise stuck in her throat.

Also why Kaname isn't back, demanding to know what the HELL was going on (that's right, Kaname would have been soooo pissed, he'd decide to swear! He'll turn all bad-ass and everything, wearing his hidden set of PIMP BLING! Kaname Kuran? Ohh~ the horror!).

After a few seconds of inanimate moments, Shiki decided to walk back up the stairs again, Rima and Ichijou following shortly after.

But again, before they could get to their respective destination, another scream cut through the air…

… only this time, it wasn't Ruka.

Anyone wondering what happened to Aido?

Nope, if you're wondering, it's not Akatsuki.

It's from the boy that froze and stopped breathing halfway through the conversation.

It's rather he remembered that he needed air to continue breathing and tell his mum that he loved her or tell his sister that- ohh… you get the Chiz. Anyway, it's rather that he remembered he needed air, vampire though he is, or that he finally grasped the situation at hand.

Judging by his frantic breathing and slowly widening eyes, I'm guessing it's both.

"STOP!"

Ice formed around everyone's feet, Aido's included.

Said boy gave a maniacal chuckle.

Psychopath in the house! Someone's going koo-koo!

"you will answer every questions that I ask or else no one get's their sleep… and leave this room alive!"

Psychopathic laughter again.

Yep, the boy's lost it.

...

Shiki, Rima, Ichijou, Ruka and Kain all tried to break the ice, but to no avail. (lol, break the ice! Haha! Sometimes, even I amaze myself)

"the boy's serious" Ruka muttered.

"so let me get this straight…

…Shiki's been engaged to Ren even before we all went to the academy. Rima's going out with Takuma, Manga-boy got a girlfriend _before_ ME and _Rima is Ren's sister_?" he started off evenly, his volume increasing with every spoken word.

"the boy finally get's it!" Rima announced, clapping sarcastically.

"tell me something I don't know" Shiki whispered to no one in particular.

"he didn't even ask a question" Ruka mumbled.

"wait. Hanabusa, didn't you know that Ren was Rima's little sister?" Kain questioned, surprised.

Rima shot Aido an exasperated look.

God… what a day.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep. This is my failed attempt at humour.<strong>

…

**OMG! I know they may seem a **_**little**_** OOC. Okay, let's not kid myself, they are. But come on! This is TWO years later! Of course they've bonded! They've been through so **

**much suffering, pain, laughter, happiness and memorable moments together! Ohhhh~ the joys of friendship.**

**TOLD YOU I'M HIGH! THAT'S WHY YOU SHOULD NEVER LEAVE ME IN A HOUSE ALL ALONE WITH JUST FIZZY DRINKS AND CHOCOLATE!**

**ME+COKE+CHOCOLATE=CRAZY CHAPTER.**

_PRESS THIS SMEXY BUTTON and make me HAPPY! _

_(also if you wanna see Kan-ame (his secret PIMP name) in bling BTW you have to say the name in a funny bad-ass-wannabe accent to fully experience my awesomeness and incredible naming)_

**Did I mention that I was high?**

_**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK PEOPLEZZ!**_

[]

[]

[]

[]

[]

\/


End file.
